Peddie - Last Year At Frobisher Academy
by its-mya-t
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have broken up over the summer and an Ex has returned. There is so much drama and conflict in Patricia Williamson's life as you will see as she and her fellow house mates return for their final year at Frobisher Academy. Love Triangles, another mystery, fights, backstabbers, relationships/friendships stirred, Just another normal year in the House of Anubis.


**THIS STORY DOES CONATIN SWEAR WORDS**

**THIS STORY DOES MANLY FOCUS ON PATRICIA (HER PAST, LOVE LIFE, SCHOOL LIFE, FAMILY AND SIBUNA) because I LOVE Patricia (My Fave Character)**

**COUPLES:****Peddie/Fintricia,****Amfie,****Jara,****Fabina/Jabian, Mick (single)**

**NO KT, Willow, or any of the newbies from Ra**

**Patricia's****POV**

Holy shit, another year at Frobisher Academy! And might I add the LAST YEAR AT FROBISHER ACADEMY. Then everyone will be going their separate ways, maybe a couple of us may still be together but, who knows?!

Right now I am walking on the school grounds, on my way to Anubis. I texted Joy a couple minutes ago asking who's at Anubis already.

Did I just see Fi- Oh, shut up Patricia you know it's not him, but I swe- My phone buzzed interrupting my thoughts.

_Patricia, you can't be serious! It's 7pm, everyone arrived by 2pm. Everyone was a little worried, We thought you might not be returning... Where are you?_

I texted Joy back telling her to calm the fuck down, and letting her know I'd be there in a minute.

When suddenly a wild Mr. Sweet appears

'Ah, Miss Williamson, how are you.' He asked looking very delighted.

'Mr. Sweet. Hi, oh, good thanks, looking forward to what this school year holds.' Not really, but I was excited to see everyone... except Eddie. (My Ex) Gosh I miss him. STOP GETTING WATERY EYES PATRICIA, YOU DON'T NEED HIM.

'Well that's good to hear, so I urr had a little catch up with Edison when he got back earlier tod-'

'Look Mr. Sweet, I know you want to know what happened between me and Eddie in America, and I know he only told you that we broke up, he never explained what exactly happened, right?' I cut him off

'Yes, Patricia, that is correct. You see you guys just looked really happy when you left and...' Mr Sweet trailed off.

Wait, what? Mr. Sweet looked a little upset; does that mean he was upset seeing Eddie upset? About our break up? Oh whatever, he was the one who broke up with you so... yeah. Well actually that's a lie, I broke up with him, well, we... We broke up with each other at the same time.

'Yeah, we were, but things changed, I... got to know Eddie while being back in America, he doesn't seem to be the guy I thought he was.' I am SUCH A HYPORCRITE, there is a bunch of shit Eddie doesn't know about me, not because I never told him stuff... just that I don't feel comfortable with people know _that _about me, I feel like Eddie what completely judge me based on my past.

I think Mr. Sweet realised I was a little uncomfortable so he told me he looks forward to seeing me in class, which then I found out he is my science teacher this year. Also Mr. Sweet gave me a heads up letting me know Eddie is in almost all my classes.

I do miss Eddie, so much! But it was my fault, the whole argument was because of me and he is probably so pissed at me, and I bet he has moved on. We haven't said a word to each other since leaving America.

Well here I am, outside of Anubis House, this is the last time I will be standing outside of here at the beginning of a new term, that's a scary thought. Anubis is where I grew up; it's where I became me. It's where I had finally got out of that hell hole, aka my family house. Gosh, I don't think about that place anymore, I was just glad I was out. I wonder what my parents are doing right no- SHUT UP PATRICIA, THEY NEVER GAVE A DAMN FUCK ABOUT YOU, WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THE PEOPLE THAT DESTROYED EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! And now I'm crying. I stood there for a couple of minutes on the school grounds, desperately trying to wipe away the tears that had just multiplied every second. I can't go back to Anubis looking like this. Everybody will start asking questions that I can't answer. And I most certainly do NOT want Eddie to see me like this; I look weak, vulnerable and broken. So I walk all around the school grounds for about as long as I feel like, I've lost track of time.

It's dark outside now and I am still not at Anubis, my phone buzzed quite a few times, but I never checked it. Wouldn't be anything important anyway. I finally come to my senses and go under a street lamp and take out my phone. 7 missed calls, 14 messages. Shit. I quickly wizz through all of them and 6 of the calls and 10 messages are from Joy. Ugh, typical, but I understand, she's just worried for me. 1 missed call from Eddie and 4 messages from Eddie. My heart literally just skipped a beat.

Hey Yacker, Joy asked me to text you because her phone died, where are you? We are all worried.

Patricia! Its dark out now, please come quick, or at least tell me you're safe.

YACKER ok now I am worried sick its almost curfew and you're still not here, call me asap. X

Oh btw, the last text was from joy, Eddie.

Huh? 'The last text was from Joy'... But it said 'Yacker' at the beginning and Joy ALWAYS ends her messages with a smiley face... also the time space between each text is about half an hour... wouldn't joy's phone have been charged by then.

I choose to just push the thought to the back of my head and start making my way to Anubis, it's currently 9:30pm, Half an hour until curfew. I'd probably get there in about 10 minutes so that gives me 20 minutes to catch up with everyone. And then it hits me deep in my gut. Eddie is going to be there. Oh god! What do I say? Am I suppose to go up to him and hug him and say hello, or should I just ignore him... This year at Frobisher Academy is going to be interesting.


End file.
